


Anxiety's an Old Family Friend

by ScarletPotter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, Fluff and Angst, Missed curfew, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Sleepy Cuddles, Tears, Tony Stark Cuddles, Yelling, late night patrols, softies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPotter/pseuds/ScarletPotter
Summary: He tiptoed quietly to the living room, expecting everyone to be asleep and jumped when he found his father with anger scrawled over his face and crossed arms. He asked confused, “Dad, shouldn’t you be asleep?”Tony spoke in an angry tone, “Well, I could ask you the same question.”Peter spoke in a confused tone, slightly taken aback since his father had never spoken to him in such a manner, “What do you mean Dad, I was on patrol?” He didn’t like seeing his Dad like this.Tony replied as his voice picked up in volume, “Ah, patrols, you shouldn’t even be doing those in the first place! You’re a kid Peter, and just because you have some powers that doesn’t mean that you play hero! The world’s a scary place Peter, and people won’t hesitate to shoot you down, kid or not.”Peter’s lip trembled as helpless tears pooled in his eyes. He dipped his head down and shakily stuttered as he did when his anxiety was triggered, “Oh, I-I’m s-sorry.” He quickly retreated to his room and gently shut the door, melting to his feet and sobbed into his hands.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 218





	Anxiety's an Old Family Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! A quick fic I've been working with the one and only IronDad. This fic was inspired by @parkrstark and @spjderloki go check 'em out they're amazing writers.

Tony Stark was viewed as a sad, drunken man, with a high legacy, and small shoes to fill, and incapable of properly raising a child. But it was actually the quite opposite. Because while the world has refused to view him past donning armor and putting a different name to the legacy that was carved out for him-Iron Man. 

And, he even managed to put a ring on Pepper Potts, (and a few other things too) and he loved his child Peter with all of his heart. He made sure Peter was more than okay, loved, cared for, and did everything within his human and inhumane power to make sure Peter Anthony Stark was more than alright. 

To say he loved his boy was an understatement. A huge one. 

His softest side was with his child, a side seldom got to see, but the only side Peter ever saw. 

He never spoke in anything but a kind, loving voice because he didn’t want to be like Howard. 

There’s a first time for everything, they said. 

A weary Spiderman exhaled softly as he peeled off his mask becoming Peter Parker all over again as he peeled off the tight spandex, blissfully unaware of how late he had missed his curfew or the bruises and cuts that littered his small(ish) form. 

He tiptoed quietly to the living room, expecting everyone to be asleep and jumped when he found his father with anger scrawled over his face and crossed arms. He asked confused, “Dad, shouldn’t you be asleep?”

Tony spoke in an angry tone, “Well, I could ask you the same question.”

Peter spoke in a confused tone, slightly taken aback since his father had never spoken to him in such a manner, “What do you mean Dad, I was on patrol?” He didn’t like seeing his Dad like this. 

Tony replied as his voice picked up in volume, “Ah, patrols, you shouldn’t even be doing those in the first place! You’re a kid Peter, and just because you have some powers that doesn’t mean that you play hero! The world’s a scary place Peter, and people won’t hesitate to shoot you down, kid or not.”

Peter’s lip trembled as helpless tears pooled in his eyes. He dipped his head down and shakily stuttered as he did when his anxiety was triggered, “Oh, I-I’m s-sorry.” He quickly retreated to his room and gently shut the door, melting to his feet and sobbed into his hands. 

Peter had always seen his Dad as his number one supporter, and he never thought about how scary and cruel the world was. All he wanted was to use his powers to be a better person, make the world a better place! Because to sit there and do nothing, it, it felt wrong. He didn’t think about the dangers, he always thought that there’d be someone to protect him, because he had people who loved him and cared for him by his side. 

He sniffled, he never would have thought that his Dad would be one to lash out at him. He’s had numerous people tell him that he wasn’t worth to be a hero, to be Spiderman, but it was always his father who dried his tears and cuddled with him, and made sure that Peter knew that he was worth so much, and would forever be. 

He sucked in a breath, anxiety spiking and he burrowed his head into the oversized sweatshirt he had changed into and tried to count to three but found himself shaking too hard. He felt more tears pool in his eyes as his thoughts began to spiral out of control 

Did his dad think he was a failure?

Was he actually a failure?

He thought he was making a difference, or was he just out of his league?

He just wanted to make the world proud of him and do the right thing, but it seemed that he couldn’t do the simplest thing right?

He rubbed a patch of skin over his sweatshirt and a shot of pain surged through his body forming a wince over his delicate features. 

His pity party was interrupted with a soft knock on his door. Peter stiffened. 

A soft and almost begging voice croaked out, “Hey, Peter?”

Peter said nothing, unsure of how he felt but was too tired to hear more of how much a failure he was. 

Tony’s pleading voice continued, “Hey, I’m so sorry for what I said. I shouldn’t have, I just had a really long day and I immediately regretted what I said. Can I come inside, I didn’t mean to make you upset, I’m so sorry Peter.”

Peter slowly opened the door to see his Dad with worry and apologetic over his features and Peter threw himself into Tony’s arms and sobbed. He didn’t care how babyish he sounded, there were too many emotions of sadness, anger, and frustration and Peter just needed to let it out to the one person who always had his back. 

Tony gently swayed as he held Peter’s weight, guiding the latter’s head into the crook of his neck and held him tight as he carried his sobbing child to the bed. The elder man carded his fingers threw Peter’s curls, letting them get caught and trying to untangle them with one hand, while the other rubbed soft circles on Peter’s stiff back. 

Tony leaned back against a wall as he cradled Peter and spoke softly, “Ssh, it’s okay. You’re okay. It’s not your fault, I promise you it’s not. I had no right to get upset at you for trying, no being the hero that you are. You are a hero, you’re one of the best heroes on this team.” He planted a soft but firm kiss on Peter’s cheek which provoked the latter to curl closer towards his Dad, seeking comfort and warmth from the exhaustion of the day’s events. 

Tony understood this as he pulled Peter close to his chest and rubbed his shaking arm, “I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere.” He hated the panic-induced expression that Peter wore, he hated whenever Peter was caught in an anxiety attack, and it felt a thousand times worse when he was the one who caused it. 

Tony spoke softly but firmly, “Buddy, you’re so smart, so daring and willing and just so good, it puts everyone else to shame, you hear me? You are a hero, and you most definitely aren’t a failure. You have the power to change the world for the better, and I know for a fact that you will make it three thousand times better. I’m so proud of you, the world is a scary place but you have me and your family to lean on okay? 

Peter nodded as he leaned against his Dad and winced as Tony rubbed over one of his fresh wounds, “You, you really mean that?”

Tony nodded, “Course I do. After all, Stark men are made of iron right?”

Peter nodded as Tony draped a blanket over them, hands going back to carding fingers and soothing back muscles, “I love you so much, Dad.”

Tony cooed as he wrapped his arms around his baby, “And I, love you 3000.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Make sure to leave kudos and comments about how you liked this fic! :)


End file.
